The present invention relates generally to print media, and in particular to apparatus and methods for the use of shrinkable print media.
Imaging devices, e.g., inkjet printers, laser printers, plotters, copiers, facsimile machines or multi-function devices, use marking materials, e.g., ink or toner, to print text, graphics and other images onto print media. The print media may be of a variety of types, commonly including paper, card stock, transparencies, envelopes, photographic print stock, cloth, etc. Some common forms of print media include cut-sheet stock, roll stock, tractor-feed stock and fan-fold stock. The chosen form is generally dictated by the imaging device in terms of what it is designed to use. For example, an imaging device designed for cut-sheet stock will generally be unable to handle roll stock or tractor-feed stock. However, it may be able to use fan-fold stock.
One particular print media is a heat-shrinkable media, e.g., Super Color Shrink available through Micro Format, Inc., Wheeling, Ill., USA. This type of shrinkable media is typically based on polystyrene or oriented polypropylene, and generally includes some form of print coating or other surface treatment to increase the printability of its surface. In use, an image is transferred to the shrinkable media and then the media is exposed to heat, commonly in an ordinary oven. Once exposed to heat, generally less than about 250xc2x0 F. (120xc2x0 C.), for a period of time, generally measured as a matter of minutes, the media will shrink in at least one dimension. Heat sufficient to initiate contraction of such print media is generally around the glass transition temperature of the material used in the media.
For a sheet media, shrinkage is generally measured in two planar dimensions, e.g., a length and a width of the sheet. The depth or thickness of the sheet will typically increase as the length and/or width decrease during the shrinking process. This increased thickness tends to stiffen the sheet upon cooling. Such media may be designed to shrink symmetrically, such that a shrunk article will have substantially the same proportions of length to width as the original article. An example of a material capable of symmetrical shrinkage includes biaxially oriented polypropylene. Alternatively, the media may be designed to shrink asymmetrically, such that a shrunk article will have proportions of length to width that differ significantly from the original article. An example of a material providing asymmetrical shrinkage includes monoaxially oriented polypropylene. The extent of shrinkage in one or both planar dimensions can be well controlled in the manufacturing process such that the cut-sheet product can be produced having a predetermined extent of shrinkage in each dimension, whether such extent is the same for both dimensions, i.e., symmetrical, or different, i.e., asymmetrical.
Apparatus and methods for the use of shrinkable print media are described herein. Various embodiments generate image data accounting for a desired size of an output image and an expected extent of shrinkage of the shrinkable print media. The image data is adapted for use by an imaging device to produce the output image having a size such that an output image having that size prior to shrinking would be expected to have the desired size after shrinking. Further embodiments provide a shrinkable print media having an adhesive attached to at least a portion of one surface. Still further embodiments provide print media kits having shrinkable print media and one or more templates adapted to impart a texture and/or shape to the shrinkable print media in a softened state.
For one embodiment, the invention provides a method of using a shrinkable print media. The method includes determining a desired size of an output image and generating image data representative of the output image and accounting for the desired size of the output image and an expected extent of shrinkage of the print media. The image data is adapted for use by an imaging device to produce the output image on the print media having a second size that is greater than the desired size.
For another embodiment, the invention provides a method of using a shrinkable print media. The method includes determining an expected extent of shrinkage of the print media in a first planar dimension and a second planar dimension and determining a desired size of an output image in the first planar dimension and the second planar dimension. The method further includes generating a second size of the output image in the first planar dimension and the second planar dimension, wherein reducing an output image of the second size by the expected extent of shrinkage of the print media would generate an output image having the desired size. The method still further includes generating image data representative of the output image and adapted for use by an imaging device to produce the output image on the print media having the second size.
For yet another embodiment, the invention provides a computer-usable medium having computer-readable instructions stored thereon capable of causing a processor to perform a method. The method includes determining a desired size of an output image, determining a desired print media for use in generating the output image, determining an expected extent of shrinkage of the desired print media and generating image data representative of the output image and accounting for the desired size of the output image and an expected extent of shrinkage of the print media. The image data is adapted for use by an imaging device to produce the output image on the print media having a second size that is greater than the desired size.
For still another embodiment, the invention provides a print media kit. The kit includes at least one sheet of heat-shrinkable print media and at least one template adapted to transfer a texture and/or shape to the print media in a softened state.
For a further embodiment, the invention provides a print media. The print media includes a heat-shrinkable sheet having a first surface and a second surface opposing the first surface. At least one of the surfaces is a printable surface and the second surface has an adhesive covering at least a portion of that surface.
Further embodiments of the invention include apparatus and methods of varying scope.